Reginella
Reginella RichB.png Princess Reginella is a fictional character created by the Disney comic book writer and artist Rodolfo Cimino Giorgio Cavazzano in 1972. Reginella is a duck of extraterrestrial origin that has a tormented love affair with Donald Duck. In the first story she is the princess of a sovereign underwater kingdom of duck-like aliens, forced to take refuge on our planet after their spaceship is destroyed. Belonging to a different physical reality from ours (in which, inter alia, time flows much more slowly), can survive only within a transparent barrier (created via "pulses metaphysical-transmigrating-accelerated"), under the surface of the water, thus avoiding any contact with the human world. Donald Duck, in this story, is interested in scuba diving, but is more or less randomly captured by the subjects of princess, which, as you no doubt guessed, falls in love, and it is reciprocated. Forgetting his earthly reality, Donald is designated as the princess' future consort (and therefore; the King). However, the cowardice which gives evidence to the comparison with a jealous rival, the despondent princess shows the total lack of quality in the duck suit to the throne ("Tell me, chamberlain, believe that Donald can become a good king?", "No, my Queen, he is not even a good subject, do you not see?"). In the second story, Princess Reginella, although it means leaving her beloved Donald Duck behind, encourages her scientists to begin efforts to return to their home planet. It turns out, however, they lack a component necessary and must venture into the surface world, to be among men. The Princess is in charge of the mission to recover the necessary item, and is the only one, by virtue of her royal nature, able to venture into the outside world. Here there will be a sudden and intense re-encounter with Donald Duck in a cabin where Donald devotes several serenades a princess once again brutally interrupted, a princess of the people, ready to go, needs the presence of his sovereign, on pain of destruction. Donald woke up from a sleep induced, assists astonished all'innalzarsi rocket into space, knowing that, this time, the distance will be bigger than ever and unbridgeable. Touching poem dedicated to Donald and princess who leaves on a sheet on the table of Cabin - last table of the story - Duty. Time. Destiny. Everything tends to separate and actually separates us. But the feeling does not know borders. It unites me to you as if I had my hands forever in your In the third story Princess Reginella is back on her home planet only to find it occupied by an invader, the evil Bingo, a predator, with his soldiers, on board perisodactyla sidereal, wander into space to conquer worlds, enslaving the population, exploiting all resources, and then abandon them completely impoverished. Fearing the same fate for his planet, and, above all, emotionally threatened by the new dictator ("insufferable boor" princess dixit!), The little queen succeeds in recall, beyond the cosmic distance, Donald Duck, l ' unique as terrestrial, able to oppose violence to violence, what the subjects of Reginella are not able to do. Reduced to more merciful invaders, private arms and returned to their home world ("where they will finally work for a living"), Donald and princess seem to be able, for once, to crown their dream. Except that, the companies of Donald, who with his gun loaded with salt defeated the enemies seem to have a bad influence on young people of the planet, ready to imitate belligerent attitude ("Donald Duck ... er ... his presence loses young people "," It is about our peaceful future "). Once again it is the "reason of state" to force princess to a painful farewell ("How heavy at times, a crown"). Donald Duck, asleep and oblivious to everything, is thus brought back on planet Earth ... The fourth story sees the princess of the planet threatened by an attempt to tourist exploitation of a capitalist-looking mushroom, which softens the resistance of the alien people blandendolo with consumerism and bypassing the authority of the sovereign and the Senate of the elderly. Named for the umpteenth time to the rescue, Donald Duck, thanks to the financial support of a romantic and unusually generous Scrooge, reaches the planet and seeks to control the balance between land and indigenous people. But the excessive presence of the first is likely to endanger the physical health of seconds, which begin to suffer from acute fevers. In order to force foreigners to forced return princess committed his own personal powers ("compendium energy dissuadente"), sacrificing herself in some way: at the end of the story, before the separation, Donald can see it only wrapped in a black cloth (" Do not come, my beloved! do not want you to look at me! "). Donald returned to Earth, the planet of princess is pushed in a direction that finally pushes him away from our galaxy. However, it is Scrooge, in conclusion, to encourage his nephew: Not all hopes of a reunion were lost. In the fifth story princess of the planet is literally being chased by Vampirio, a planet ruled by the vile parasite Vampirione, the ruler of a people with bat wings and voted in the robbery of the resources of others, in a manner not dissimilar to Bingo, but characterized by the exploitation remotely via the aspirator Sidereal. Just got over the enormous expenditure of energy due to the energy dissuadente compendium, which has closely, however, the features, princess manages to draw Donald Duck again, thanks to a second helping of his uncle reached in time to prevent the invasion of the planet . In a final attempt to ensure their dominance of the planet, Vampirione resorts to the right to duel guaranteed entrance in the jurisdiction of the planet Mogol, whose reigning Mogolione arbitrate the dispute between Donald and Vampirione same. During the duel, princess note an attempt to attack the misuse of Vampirione and, while convalescing, they use all their remaining unseen "energies disapproving" to stop it, falling into a comatose state and forcing the Senate of the elderly to send back for the last time Donald on Earth in order to allow the sovereign freedom from the burdens of. Category:Mickey and Friends Category:Comics